Girl Wonder
by Striking Shadow
Summary: A new hero appears in Gotham, is this hero just as good as the Dark Knight... And there is a new student that attends Tim's School: Violet Quinn is her name... yes, she is the daughter of the criminals Harley Quinn & Joker Rated T for the Language
1. New Girl

New Student

Today was a Monday, it was 2 weeks before Halloween. Bruce said that I was getting to old to even go out for Halloween, but that's not the case. This year,  
Bart was hosting a Halloween Bash and I planned to have the best costume ever.I was planning on dressing up in my older brother Dick's costume of Robin. He is suppose to be out of town, and Bruce didn't need to know, so "I'll just be borrowing it".  
Hope Dick doesn't mind!  
Okay back to what i am actually doing, I went to my closet to get dressed for  
Gotham Academy. I was wearing a blue long sleeved and my navy blue jeans that  
Jason got me with my black converses, and on top of all that my favorite hoodie.

I walked downstairs to where Alfred was, he was also up early, like at 6. It was around 7, but I didn't really care. As I approached the kitchen, the scent of  
French toast, bacon, and sunny side eggs filled the air. Alfred turned, and greeted me, " Good Morning Master Timothy"

"Good Morning Alfred, you making toast I see"

"Yes, Master Timothy, Could you please call your brothers down to eat?"

"No Problem, Alfred"

I left back upstairs, and I went to the first room, on the right, which is Dick's room. I opened the door, because I knew that Dick would be up already. To  
my surprise, Dick wasn't in his room, so I went to the next room. Jason's room. Jason, probably won't be awake, because he's a lazy ass. So, of course it is my  
duty to wake him up. I pound on the door.

"Wake up, Jason!"

I continued pounding on the door, until I heard the door unlock. I took a few  
steps back, " Freakin Replacement, I'm trying to FUCKIN SLEEP, QUIT POUNDING MY  
DOOR, you ass"

" Fine then, more French toast for me"

I left to go wake up the demon spawn, Damian. " Y DIDNT YOU JUST SAY THAT ALFRED MADE FRENCH TOAST?!" I heard, Jason shout from across the hallway. He loves  
French Toast, that and Chili Dogs.

I knocked on the "Demon's door"

"Wake Up Damian, Alfred made French toast!"  
A few minutes passed, he's usually awake by now, especially for French toast, oh well more for me ... And Jason.

I headed back downstairs to the dining room. I heard shouts full of laughter, and joy. Oh no, they eating all the French toast!  
Damian, Jason, and Dick were all downstairs eating all the FOOD, they started laughing when they saw me. " Oh Drake, you should have known that Grayson and I went to the Cave, to get some training in before school."

"Sorry Replacement I thought you knew by now that food doesn't wait for anyone."I ignored my brothers and just walked out of here. It's time for school, anyways  
who needs all that calories anyway, ... all that delicious food. Snap out of it, Tim! You'll get your revenge.

OOMPFH

" Watch where you're going"

I looked up to see that I'm bumped into this girl, with silky dark brown hair,  
blue eyes, freckles, and a nice smile. I never seen her before, she must be new.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, just watch where you going, next time" She smiled

We stand there silently, she was looking at me. Why?

" So... who might you be?"

" Oh yeah, I'm Tim Drake-Wayne"

" Oooh so you're one of Bruce Wayne's boys, the principal warned me about  
troublemakers like you"

"What?"

" I'm just kidding, oh by the way my name is Violet, Violet Quinn " Quinn... Her last name, sounds familiar... Harley Quinn, must be Harley  
Quinn's child, so she must also be the Joker's child.

" Yes, Harley Quinn s my mom, what's your problem with that!"  
Oh, I must have said my thoughts out loud again. *face palm*

" Sorry, I was just wondering, so you're the Joker's daughter then"

She seemed to calm down a bit, until she heard that question, oops

"SO WHAT IF I'M THE JOKER'S DAUGHTER, DOES IT BOTHER YOU?!" * shoves Tim *  
"Before , I got to respond, she continues to yell," YOU JUST LIKE ANY EVERY  
OTHER PERSON here, just because I'm his little girl, doesn't mean I'm actually like him!"

She pushes Tim, and starts to run towards the opposite way Tim was going. Tim comprehends what just happened, and right before, he gets to run after her.  
The Bell rings, and Tim heads toward class.


	2. FriendsFamily

I went to my first class which was gym. We were playing basketball, but I didn't really care. I couldn't get that girl out of my head, I mean Violet. I'm mean I was born to not judge people, just like that. So, maybe, she isn't like her parents, just like she said. The question is how did she get enrolled here, I mean her parents are at Arkham. I'll have to discuss about her with...

OOMPFH !

Someone just bumped into me. I look up and I saw that it was Violet. she turns arounds, saying " I'm Sorry..." She sees me, and starts to run away, but she doesn't leave far. I got a hold of her wrist.

" Let me Go, just stop following me" * Violet starts to give up and tears start coming out of her eyes *

" Wait, Let me Explain... * Violet stops trying to wiggle her way out * "Okay, please explain, I just know that you are going to judge me just like at the  
other schools, just for who my parents are"

" No, I'm not, I just wanted to tell you that just because your parents are the one of the scariest people in Gotham doesn't mean that people should judge you,  
because I believe that that not you"

Surprisingly, she jumps on me wait no she wraps her arms around my neck, and she places her head on my shoulder. I can feel tear come down her eyes, and I move  
out of my still surprised position and wrap my arms arounds her lower back.

She stops crying...  
" You, okay" Violet nods.  
" Okay... Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you something"

*Violet pulls apart from that hug and states at Tim with a " yes what is it?" face *

" Yes, Tim what is it that you want to ask me?"

*Gulp* " I wanted to ask you, if you wanna be friends?" Tim gives Violet a  
smile.

Violet walks toward again and says," Aww that's nice, you're my first friend I have had, will you promise something"

"Yeah"

*Violets points her pinkie out* "Promise Me, that you won't backstab me, that we'll be friends, no matter what."

Tim looks a bit taken back, but a smile forms on his lips. Tim points his pinkie out and passes his right hand over his heart.  
" Pinky Promise that I won't backstab you and that we'll always be friends, and i cross my heart and hope to die."

... After school …...

" Yo, Tim, you coming to my party"

" Yeah, you know it Bart"

" Awesome Tim " * Bart sits next to Tim and notices Violet *

" Tim, who's your friend "

Tim looks towards Violet and gestures, " This is Violet, she's new here, she lives near by me."

Violet aware of what Tim said, " Oh yeah, I just moved here, ... so who are you?"

Bart gently grabs Violet's hand and kiss it. " I'm Bart, one of Tim's friends, hey you should go to my party next Saturday, before Halloween "

" I would love to, maybe Tim can pick me up, so we can go together."

" Cool, here's my phone number, call me "

" K " Bart leaves and Tim and Violet are left alone again.

" So, you didn't tell me , Timmy that you had cute friends ... Wait did I just say that "

Tim grins, " Yes you did, so you think Bart's cute, how about ..."

" Tim, let's go !" Dick

~ Damn it, guess who has to interrupt my conversation, my brothers ~

... From a far; Jason's Car …..

" Damian, go get Tim, we need to get home soon " (Dick)

" Between Me and Jason, why ask me , Grayson " (Damian)

" Easy, because Jason isn't going to pay attention, you see.." (Dick) * gestures toward Jason *

*Jason is looking at Tim, not really looking more like trying to focus on what Tim's doing*

"See what I'm mean" (Dick)

"Oh shut up Dick, can't u see that Tim is hanging out with a girl and she's not from YJ (Young Justice) " (Jason)

" Todd, does this mean what u told me will happen?" (Damian)

" Yeah, Dami ...… Tim s got a girlfriend!" (Dick)

"Timmy s got a girlfriend !" " Let's embarrass the little squirt " (Jason)

~ Back to Tim & Violet ~

" Umm... shouldn't you be going Tim"

" Yeah, I do have to go, hey wanna ride.."

" Sure, if I could, I could right?"

" yeah you definitely could come, I'll just tell my brothers "

" okay, let's go " * Violet grabs Tim's hand *

Violet grabbed hold of my hand, I could feel chills go up my spine, Violet is really beautiful, Tim thoughts.

~ As Tim & Violet walk towards his brothers ~

" oh look Tim bringing his friend here …" (Dick) "… act normal "

" Oh shut it Dick, when were we ever normal " (Jason)

" Point Taken Jason, but seriously though " (Dick)

Tim and Violet approach them, " Hey Dick, can we give my friend Violet a ride?"

" Umm... sure, Violet can come " (Dick)

" ok great, Violet please come with me " (Jason)

Violet walks to where Jason is and he addresses her to sit down in the middle of the back seat next to Damian who is on the right seat behind Dick's seat. Tim sits down next to Violet, behind Jason s seat.

They drive off, " So, Violet where do you live ?" Dick asks

" Down this street "  
We were in Crime Alley, that's when Violet saids that we reached her house. She lived in a small apartment, the electricity would go off and on, the bathroom didn't have a faucet, and there was a small fridge in the kitchen.

" Bye, Violet, see you tomorrow... Oh and don't forget I'll pick you up next week for the party."

" okay bye Tim, bye Jason ?, Richard ?, and good bye Damian."

Violet gives Tim a small hug, and wave goodbye to the rest.  
" So, Tim, huh you like Violet don't you?" Dick asks.

" What? She a new, we friends and all but I don't like her in that way, Dick''

" Oh sure, you don't, huh huh" Jason teases Tim on the way home.

**Is this to rushed? Does it feel like, I'm rushing the story real quick? Next Chapter is about their Night Patrol**

**Please Review Tell what you think so far... ~ Red Robin 3/ Girl Wonder **


	3. Night Patrol

Tim's POV

Finally we're home! Jason just won't stop bugging me about Violet. So what about her, we just friends. She's new, and we just meet, so there is no possibility of us being together. I'm just going to focus on school, and my job at night. Oh, which reminds me, that today I'll be patrolling with Dad and Dick. Jason has to stay home tonight to take care of Damian, who can't go on patrol, because he's in need of some desperate help. I'm just kidding, but seriously though we need to get Damian ... No Damian and Jason some help. Jason was in trouble for coming home drunk and forgetting about Damian, who was at his friend, Conner's house. And Damian isn't allowed to on patrol on weekdays. So I'll just do my homework before it's time.

I had one more thing to do for homework, which was to interview my parents about how does it feel to be a citizen. Dad isn't suppose to be home yet, so I'll just take a break. I walk toward my cabinet to get my earphones. I plug them into my phone and I click on my playlist which starts to play.

I look through my photos, when I get a text, it's from Bart.

~ third person: Conversation ~  
T for Tim and B for Bart

B: hey Tim, I wanted to tell you something

T: hey Bart, what is it?

B: Well I just wanted to ask you, what are you going to dress up as, I'm going  
as Superman

-Fanboy, why does people go for Superman, Batman's the boss , (Tim's thoughts)-

T: Well I'm going as Robin, the 1st ever Boy Wonder

B: Cool. Batman's boy ehh, hey what you think Violet is going as

T: Violet? I don't know what she be going as, but you can ask her 2morrow

B: k, well bye Tim, it's getting late, I have to go to bed, see you tomorrow

T: okay Bart, good night, see u at school  
~ End of Conversation ~

Tim checked his phone, the time was 7:59. Tim immediately got up headed towards the Batcave. Dick was already there getting dressed into his Nightwing outfit. Bruce wasn't here yet, though wonder where he is.

" Tim, get dressed, Bruce will meet us up later tonight." Dick told Tim.

" okay, I'll get go get dressed, where's Bruce though, Dick?"

" he's at a League meeting right now, but he said he'll be coming right  
afterward."

" okay then, I'll hurry up then "

Tim left to get dressed in his Red Robin suit. While Nightwing started the bat mobile. Once Tim got in, they drove off to the center of Gotham.

~ 2 hours later ~

" Nightwing, there's no trouble here and I'm bored "

" Red Robin, I'm bored to but we stay need check down north "

" Fine Nightwing, let's ... "

The sight of the Bat Signal shows, " scratch that let's go "

Nightwing and Red Robin go towards the Commissioner Gordon's office.

" So Commissioner, what's the problem? (Nightwing)

" Poison Ivy just broke out of Arkham, it was told she left to Gotham Harbor."

" Why would she been seen going there?" (Red Robin)

" Red Robin, there is a new chemical factory there, it's to have chemicals to kill weeds/dangerous plants " (Nightwing)

" Exactly, so we need you to go bring her back to Arkham and make sure no one was hurt during this action " (Commissioner)

Tim's POV

Nightwing and I headed down to the Harbor. They were right, because the factory was covered with vines, coming out. That's when

Boom! Wha-pa !

What is that? Nightwing and I walked in, he had his escrima sticks out, and had batarangs in my hands. That's when we saw two security guards come from the door on the right side of the hallway.

They starred screaming on their way out, " Who was that ? Sure, wasn't the Batman!"

That means some other hero was here and handling Poison Ivy. Maybe it was someone from the league.

" Let's go Red Robin! " (Nightwing)

We entered the room to find Ivy battling the supposedly "hero". This hero was a girl. She had her brown hair braided. She had her eye mask on, she wore black leather boots whom I saw her pull two daggers out of. Her outfit reminded me of the legendary hero , " Robin Hood", but in the colors red and black and she did have the fedora. Her weapons were two daggers which was placed in her boots. But her main weapons were these type of batarangs but in the symbol of really sharper "S".

I jumped into the action by helping the mistress, by doing a cartwheel into a kick to Ivy's face. That's when Ivy dropped unconscious and released Nightwing. Nightwing went ahead and handcuffed Ivy, while the police were still getting here. I look back to the girl.

She looked up and looked at me and Nightwing, " thanks for the help bird boys, but I didn't really need it." Before I was able to say something, the police sirens came closer. " well I have to get going " the girl said. She came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks before she flipped her way up to the top of the opened window.

That's when words came out of my mouth, " wait what's your name?"  
She stopped and turned around as she looked down at me, she gave a sly smile and said, " Since you were the third Robin, the boy wonder , Timmy … consider me, your Girl Wonder, Shadow " and just like that she left.

~After the police came and arrested Ivy again~ in the bat mobile

What she said shocked me and Nightwing, I looked at him and he had that dumbfound look as well. He looked at me and said," Do you know her?"

" No"

" So how does she know who you are?"

" ... I don't know …"

How does she know me?! This Shadow and why did she say, that she's mine, "  
Girl Wonder "? Pick me out of the others ... And to even know who my real name is... Is scary

I was interrupted from thoughts, when Dick told he worse news yet, " You know we need to tell Batman "

Oh now, what would Bruce do if he knew some one who just appears knows my secret identity and hero identity ?! I won't be able to go on patrol until we find out who she is (her real identity) and confront her about this. She might know who everyone else is not just me. I'm toast, no I'm not going down, we all going down!

**So who is this hero? Who's this girl hero who claims to be Red Robin's Girl Wonder?**

**Please Review XD your opinions, your thoughts ... ~Red Robin**


	4. The Dream

Tim's POV

When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. ... " she's my girl wonder " was she flirting with me? Does she like me? ...I decide to go to sleep, I bet Dick has already told Dad, but since it's 11, I'll just have to deal with him in the morning. My last thought before I went to sleep was who's this Shadow?

~ Dream ~

Back at the Chemical Factory

Shadow comes up to Tim, and whispers in his ears, " Hey there Timmy Drake, nice to meet you "

Tim jumps back, looking shocked, which makes Shadow smile.

" So who are you? "

" just someone who will protect Gotham " * Shadow walks towards Red Robin as Red Robin walks backer until he finally reaches the end of the wall. *

" Purr ... This kitty wants the red birdy " * Red Robin gulps *

Shadow reaches Red Robin, and starts to purr again. She cups Red Robin face and puts her lips closer and closer to his own pair of lips. Just when their lips are about to touch...

~ End of Dream ~

Tim wakes up immediately and slaps himself, " Ugh, I can't believe what just happened, I'm gonna tell Dick "Tim saids to himself.

Tim no longer can sleep, walks to Dick's room. He gently taps on the door, not wanting to wake up Jason or Damian, which you should never do.

Knock! Knock!

The door opens as Dick sees who it is, it's Tim who else is it.

" what's up little Red ? What's the problem? "

" I need to talk to you, Dick " * Dick gestures towards his bed and they both sit down *

" So what is it, Timmy "

" I had a dream, not a nightmare though "

" what was your dream about? "

" well... umm... It was about that ... New girl hero ... Shadow ... It involved her knowing my name: Tim Drake... It also involved her flirting with me ... And ummm... Umm... Almost kissing, but that's when I woke up."

Dick places a hand on Tim's shoulder and tells him, " Tim, you getting older, you gonna have your first kiss one day, and girls are just going to start to seem cute, beautiful, but here's one tip, it's natural to start to like but not really like that, someone " " and if you were to start dating soon, you should respect that girl even of she's batgirl or another girl hero "

" umm okay thanks Dick, makes me know why these thoughts are coming to me "

Tim leaves Dicks room and goes back to sleep.

Beep! beep ! Beep !

Tim's POV  
Ugh, It's time to get up, I'm going to get up early so I go see Violet, we have the same classes together.

I took the motor bike that Dad gave me. I drove off to school.

I got to school and saw Violet just walk in. I parked my bike and ran after her.

" hey Violet, how's it been"

" hey Timmy, it's been good, walk with me "  
I gave her a smiles and walked off with her down the hallway.

" so how was your first day at school here? "

" it was great " * Violet gives Tim a wink *

" how come?"

" because I met you and Bart and we're all friends, and u and I are friends "

I was about to say something, because it sounds like she's flirting with me . Even though we just met, that's when I heard Bart's voice.

" hey Tim. Hey Violet "

" hey Bart " Violet and I said

" so what are you guys dressing up as, u know for my party this Saturday

" well I'm dressing up as the dark knight or Robin "

" How bout u, Violet ?" ( Bart & I ) ask

" I don't know but how about you, Bart ? Who are you going as ?" (Violet)

" I'll be going as Superman " (Bart)

" oh so I'll be going as your Wonder Woman. Or to you Timmy, I'll be your Girl Wonder " * Violet winks at us *

Wait did she just say Girl Wonder as to mine, Girl Wonder. Now didn't Shadow say that to me, what if Violet is Shadow ?

This immediately comes out of my mouth, " Girl Wonder?"

" Umm, yeah because if you go as Batman, then I'll be the girl version of Robin and if not then I'll be supposedly people me that bat girl is consider the girl wonder also... So yeah " (Violet)

" but since it sounds like it ll be too weird I'll go as Wonder Woman, huh Bart  
?" * Violet gives Bart a wink *

And they both start laughing and I'm just standing there, well I guess she how's a point about that, because Stephanie was Robin when I had to stop being Robin for a while. And she later became bat girl soo yeah .

They continue walking down the hallway, and Violet turns arounds and she s saids, " You coming ?"  
I smile and she grabs my hand as I catch up to them. She is in the middle of me and Bart and we walk off holding Violets hand.

School passed by and it's now after school again... I spent the whole day with Violet and later on Bart. Violet saids she has to leave soon, so Bart and I walk her to the school bus. We wave good bye to her and she blows us kisses.

" Tim, can I tell you something personally? "

" yeah, we are best friends and team mates ehh " * Tim elbows Bart *

" yeah yeah, well don't u think Violets pretty hot, she's cute ?"

Bart likes Violet, and I mean like likes her, this small burning feeling comes up in my stomach... What is this feeling? Am I jealous ?

" hello Tim, I just said if you think that I should ask her out ?"

" What? Umm yeah but don't you think that it's too soon "

" yeah I suppose "

" so ask her in two months "

" okay thanks man, see you tomorrow "

Bart leaves and I walk off to my bike. When I reach the manor, I see Ace, the family dog inside. Damian is yelling at Jason to get Ace, but to not hurt him.  
Hmm... Everything's normal so far...

Alfred comes up to me and saids, " Good Afternoon Master Timothy, how was school? "

" school was great, Alfred "

" well that's good to hear, Master Timothy, Master Bruce wants to speak to you, he's down in the Bar Cave "

I gulped, " Okay I'll be going, bye Alfred " Does Bruce/Dad know that there's a new hero here? Did Dick tell him? What does he want to talk about with me?


End file.
